This invention claims the benefit of Japanese patent application No. HEI 11-260386, filed on Sep. 14, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle lamp used as a headlamp, a fog lamp or the like for lighting. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle lamp which includes a reflector that is able to form a particular light distribution pattern and an outer lens that has a higher ratio of transparency than that of a conventional vehicle lamp.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional vehicle lamp 90 that includes a light source 91 such as a halogen lamp or a meta-halide discharge lamp or the like, a reflector 92, and an outer lens 93. The light source 91, the reflector 92 and the outer lens 93 from a light distribution pattern for the vehicle lamp 90. A hood 94 as shown in FIG. 5 is mounted to shield the direct light emitted from the light source 91. An extension 95 is formed to cover an aperture existing between the reflector 92 and the outer lens 93.
The reflector 92 includes a plurality of segments 92a formed by dividing the reflector with lines that are approximately parallel to a vertical line passing through the light source 91. The reflector 92 is formed as a parabolic pillar. A vertical cross sectional view of each segment 92a is a parabola line having a focus close to the light source 91, and a horizontal cross sectional view of the each segment 92a is a straight line. The light distribution pattern of the vehicle lamp 90 is characterized in that the illuminating angle in the horizontal direction of the reflector 92 is wide, while the illuminating angle in the vertical direction of the reflector 92 is narrow.
Lens cuts for diffusing light from the light source are not formed on the outer lens 93 so that the inner portions of the vehicle lamp can be seen through the outer lens 93. Thus, the horizontal width of the vehicle lamp 90 appears to be large. Since the form of the reflector 92 can be seen through the outer lens 93, the transparency and the brightness of the vehicle lamp can be improved.
Since the reflector 92 is formed by connecting a plurality of segments 92a, the reflector 92 has a longitudinal line at each connecting portion of the segments 92a. the longitudinal lines can be eliminated by controlling/manipulating the horizontal cross sectional configuration of the parabolic pillar surface. This kind of a reflector is usually referred to as a parabolic free-curved surface.
Since the predetermined standard form of light distribution pattern is formed only by the reflector 92 in the conventional vehicle lamp 90, it is difficult to realize many kinds of forms or characteristics for the reflector 92. In addition, since the outer lens 93 is transparent, it is difficult to change the design of the lens 93 for different applications. As a result, the designs of vehicle lamps have become similar to each other.
The invention is intended to substantially obviate at least the above problems. The invention makes it possible to provide a vehicle lamp which has unique design characteristics. In addition, the invention is effective in improving and developing the aesthetic design of the vehicle lamp.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part, will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and achieved by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as by the appended drawings.
The invention is directed to a vehicle lamp and the like that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of conventional vehicle lamps.
According to the invention, the above objects can be achieved by providing a vehicle headlamp which includes a reflector formed by gathering a plurality of parabolic pillar-shaped surfaces at a free-curved surface formed by smoothing the connecting divisional lines between each parabolic pillar surface. The light can include a transparent outer lens. The reflector of the vehicle lamp looks as if it is divided into two or more areas by predetermined lines when the vehicle lamp is seen from the front. There can be a difference in level of over 5 millimeters between each area of the reflector.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle lamp 1 with an innovative design that is different from that of the conventional vehicle lamp.